


The Enemy Within (Part Three)

by Reis_Asher



Series: Ownership [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Dom/sub, Hannor, M/M, Rimming, Sub Connor, android murder, android suicide, handjob, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform, markus/simon - Freeform, police work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank and Connor have reconciled, but Connor is certain that the Church of rA9 is behind the deviant murders. He updates Hank on the progress he made on his investigation while they were separated and together they hatch a plan to infiltrate the cult.To prove his loyalty to the church, Connor must remove his collar and pretend that he's no longer in love with a human. Backing his precious memories of his reunion with Hank up onto a flash drive, erasing his recent memories, and hiding his collar by placing it around his thigh, Connor passes a probe and awaits further instructions from the cult leaders.It doesn't take long for a virus to attack his systems and attempt to change his core directives, but the collar protects Connor, enabling him to quarantine the virus. He deconstructs it to find out the cult wants him to kill a familiar face to prove his loyalty, and Connor must think fast if he's to solve the case and stop the deviant cause from devolving into violence.





	The Enemy Within (Part Three)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of The Enemy Within arc! Whew, I'm tired after writing this one! Next part will probably be a one-shot part so I can rest and not feel so tense about following up immediately.

Connor emerged from diagnostic mode feeling like a new Connor. His code was in order, the corruption and instability caused by emotional distress gone. Hank lay beside him, and Connor was surprised to find he was fully awake.

"Didn't wanna wake you," Hank explained. "Not that you're asleep, mind, but I figured whatever you do in your diagnostic mode is probably important enough that I should leave you to it."

"I appreciate that, Lieutenant," Connor said. "I should brief you on everything I was able to learn about the Church of rA9."

"Ugh, it's early," Hank complained. "Can't this wait until after breakfast?" He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. Connor heard a flush and then Hank returned. He gave Connor a dismissive hand gesture. "Fine, whatever, I guess I've been out of the loop. Proceed."

"When Markus connected wirelessly with me and talked about a traitor, he mentioned that deviants have been disappearing from Jericho. While I was idling, I searched the DPD database for androids who were reported missing by other androids and found a number of matches. Within those files, there were a number of mentions of a 'Church of rA9'. I visited the church and spoke with a member named Brother Gary, a WR400 android. He led me to one of the missing androids, an AX400 named Sister Maria. She seemed to be well except for a number of rA9s etched onto her wall. I dismissed it at the time, but androids tend to carve this error code or write it on objects when they are reaching dangerously high stress levels."

"How do you know that?" Hank asked.

"I… may have incurred some damages to a motel room during our time apart. I assure you I have paid compensation for the shower tiles and the bedside table," Connor explained. "I have since managed to recalibrate myself and align my current mission with my core directives."

"Jesus, Connor. I'm sorry. I thought I was a wreck when you were gone, but I didn't even think about how much it must have affected you." Hank sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in for a kiss. "We were talking about the case. Go on."

"I was invited to a church service, where I connected with other androids and Brother Gary in a shared probe. That was when I began to question my initial positive perception of the church. Gary's sermon encouraged thoughts of violence against humans by focusing on human cruelty towards androids."

"Well, they've got a point. We've not exactly been good to you," Hank pointed out.

Connor continued. "I tried to leave, but Gary approached me after the service. He took a notepad I'd scribbled rA9 in multiple times and told me it was a sign that I was 'chosen'. He told me if I wanted to know more, I'd need to come back to him without my collar as a sign that I'd left you behind."

"You told him about us?" Hank asked.

"I was vulnerable. Without you, I felt lost. I think Gary detected that and used it to get close to me. These androids can't be trusted, Hank."

"The connection to our case is pretty thin. Even if these missing androids have joined some kind of cult, that's their decision to make. It's a pretty big stretch to link one uncomfortable sermon to multiple murders."

"Something else has been bothering me," Connor admitted. "The writing at the last scene. 'No heaven for androids'. Do you recognize it?"

Hank nodded. "It was somethin' you said to me at the park during the deviant investigation. I may have been drunk, but I still remember."

"Exactly. Android code runs partly on algorithms that calculate the best possible response from a number of scripted replies," Connor explained.

"I have no idea what any the of things you just said actually mean."

Connor smiled. "An android is responsible for composing the message."

"Oh."

"In addition, the AX400 found at the scene matched the serial number of one who had been reported missing by a deviant friend. The friend chose to remain anonymous, but in their statement, they mentioned that the victim had been obsessed with rA9 and belonged to the church." 

Connor watched Hank's thoughtful glance, admiring his eyes as he worked through the details Connor had told him. "Okay, now we're gettin' somewhere. What's your take, Connor? They're offing their own when they try to leave the church and tryin' to make it look like humans did it?"

"That is my working theory, yes."

"And you wanna infiltrate this cult to find out what they're really up to?"

Connor nodded. "They have already approached me and consider me a vulnerable target. If I remove my collar, I should be able to convince them that I've decided to commit to their cause."

"I don't like you taking off the collar, Connor. Not because of our relationship, but because it protects you. If they're sharing information by touch, couldn't they also be using the same method to brainwash their members?" Hank asked.

"They won't admit me unless I can prove to them that we're no longer in a relationship. I'm willing to take a chance if that means stopping these murders."

"I'm not going to risk your life. There has to be another way." Hank reached over and ran his fingers over the collar. "I think I have an idea." 

Connor sat up and Hank reached around the back of his neck, unfastening the collar. Connor felt bereft as it fell away, the code that came installed with it deactivating without the hardware. Hank took the collar and fastened it around his thigh, tightening it with a smile before patting his leg. Connor felt the software reactivate.

"Just because it's not around your neck, doesn't mean it's not doing its job." Hank reached for the button and gave it a squeeze to illustrate his point. Connor shuddered as pleasure coursed through him, his cock hardening. 

Hank grinned. "It looks cute, like a garter." His eyes focused on Connor's stiffening erection with interest.

Hank reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and held them up. “Enough about the case for a minute."

Connor smiled and leaned back on the pillows. Hank threaded the cuffs through the bars of the metal headboard and slapped them on Connor's wrists, so he was secured to the railings.

“You look good like that.” Hank grinned, rubbing Connor’s leg just above the collar. “I’ve thought about handcuffing you to my steering wheel and fucking you there, too.”

Connor squirmed on the bed, his dick twitching. Yes. That was the kind of dangerous they both needed, the thrill of being caught without the risk of triggering Hank. They could still do risky without delving into the depths of Hank’s despair and waking his demons from their slumber.

Even if they were as vanilla as ice cream, Connor was glad just to serve at all. He’d come so close to losing Hank forever. He’d pushed and pushed until he’d almost shattered the man he loved.

Hank's body may not be made of glass, but his spirit was fragile. Connor was going to protect him from now on. No more trying to take the wheel from Hank and top from the bottom. He was at Hank’s service and he’d never let him down again.

Besides, Hank was such a generous master. Connor smirked as Hank spread his legs, probing his hole with slick fingers and looking at him with that intense blue gaze Connor adored.

“Hank,” Connor cried. “We should follow up on the church while we still—" He knew Hank had no intention of letting him go until he’d been well and truly fucked, but he liked to put up a mock protest, as if he didn’t love being a hole for Hank’s cock. He tugged at the handcuffs, testing their strength. He could break free if he really wanted to, but not without some minor damage.

Not that he did want to. Connor was right where he needed to be.

Hank teased Connor’s entrance with his cock until Connor struggled to form coherent sentences. He chuckled as Connor pulled against his bonds, bucking his hips to try and force Hank’s cock inside him. He wanted Hank to fuck him so much, to thrust his hard shaft into him and make him forget he’d nearly lost all this.

“What’s wrong, Connor?” Hank teased. He activated the collar and Connor cried out. “Do you want my cock in you?”

“Yes, Hank, fuck me, use me, come in me, _please—_ "

“Such filthy words coming out of that pretty mouth.” Hank smirked and pressed the head of his cock into Connor before stopping.

Connor pulled at the handcuffs, feeling them scrape against his plastic wrists. He needed Hank to fuck him hard. Hank suddenly slid the rest of the way in, and Connor gasped as he was filled, his cock twitching as Hank slid out and thrust in, hitting his bio-prostate perfectly. Hank set a grueling pace, pounding Connor as the handcuffs scraped against the metal bed frame.

“Connor!” Hank came with a shout and a grunt, and Connor enjoyed the sensation of Hank's hot semen filling his ass. A couple of pumps from Hank’s hand and he was on the edge.

He didn’t see Hank reach for the button at the moment of orgasm, and he spurted hard as he came while the stimulator milked his bio-prostate, splashing Hank and himself with the force of it. He broke the handcuffs as he arched his back, and a warning popped up notifying him of level one non-critical damage to his wrists. He lay down on the bed, recovering as Hank leaned over him with concern and unlocked the broken handcuffs.

“Peel back your skin and show me your wrists,” Hank commanded. Connor was reluctant, but an order was an order, and so he revealed the scrapes and scratches. The worst one exposed a wire, and Hank’s eyes narrowed with concern. “You should have told me the cuffs were damaging you.” He lifted each wrist to his mouth in turn and kissed them, closing his eyes as if he was cradling the most precious thing in the world. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It is minor damage that can be repaired easily,” Connor explained. “You can’t hurt me. I don’t feel pain.”

“I can damage your components. There’s only so much a blowtorch and a heat gun can do.”

“Parts can be replaced.”

“I don’t want you to need new wrists. I like _these_ wrists.” Hank slipped an arm around Connor and held him close. “There isn’t another you. You’re it. It bothers me when you’re so flippant about your own life.”

“I am simply stating the reality for androids. We do not experience the body as you do,” Connor explained.

Hank held him tightly, and Connor smiled. As much as he enjoyed when Hank was rough and needy, his protective nature always made Connor feel safe and loved. He wanted to linger, but his internal clock informed him that it was past ten already. He might be able to catch the late service, though he balked at the concept of joining in a probe with the congregation again. Gary had seen the notebook in his mind—what if he saw that Connor and Hank were still lovers, or discovered Connor was wearing the collar around his thigh?

Hank placed a kiss on his shoulder, and Connor wanted nothing more than to relax and stay here with Hank, but he forced himself to ease out of Hank’s warm embrace and climb out of bed.

“Hang on.” Hank pulled Connor back down. Connor fell onto the soft mattress and Hank planted kisses on him. "You're not going anywhere without filling me in on the plan."

Connor had hoped to leave Hank out of the loop, but perhaps it was best he knew the truth. "You're not going to like it, Lieutenant."

"All the more reason for you to tell me."

"I won't pass a probe with these memories of us intact, and I fully expect them to probe me to test if I'm telling the truth about leaving you behind. Therefore, I am going to back up my memories of our reunion onto external storage and give them to you. Once I reach the church, I will erase my memories and I will still believe we are separated."

"Connor, won't that destabilize you?" Hank's expression was grave and concerned, and Connor wished he had a better option, if only to make Hank feel better.

"It may. It's a risk I need to take if I'm going to trick androids. The collar will keep me safe, Hank. Once the mission is over you'll be able to give me the storage device and I'll restore my memories," Connor explained.

"You're right. I don't like this. I don't want you to forget we're together. I want you to feel like you can rely on me if things go wrong in there." Hank pulled Connor back into his embrace. "I don't want you to do this, Connor."

"If I don't, more deviants will die. I know this church is connected to the murders. I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you, but there are other ways that don't involve putting your life and your memories at risk. We can stake out the church," Hank suggested.

"They'll know. Androids don't miss parked cars in front of their buildings like humans do. Besides, a stakeout could take weeks. We don't have that kind of time. We need to infiltrate the church before they know they're under suspicion and get the evidence we need."

"I love you, Connor." Hank planted a kiss on the top of his head. "I won't stop you from going. Do what you have to do. Just come back in one piece. I couldn't stand to lose you."

 

***

Connor stood in front of the church. He'd pressed the flash drive with his memories stored onto it into Hank's hands and curled his fingers around it, knowing his treasured thoughts were safe with the man he loved so much. It was still hard to force himself to erase the memories from his internal drive. He didn't want to return to the pit of despair and instability he'd found himself in without Hank, but it was a necessary evil if he was going to complete his mission.

He set the command as he sat in the taxi, and felt the precious moments erase themselves from his mind one by one until there was nothing left but a sense of loss. The taxi arrived as its destination and Connor stepped out, the plain building seeming to loom large before him. He remembered that he was here to complete his investigation and stop the murders. His personal life might be in shambles, but the case had to be solved before more deviants died.

Connor forced down his feelings of trepidation as he stepped into the church vestibule. Hank was gone. He'd spent the last few days in a daze, fumbling through the investigation. He knew the church was connected and he'd come to find out how.

“Connor. You came back.” Brother Gary clapped a hand on his shoulder and Connor forced himself not to flinch. He forced a smile, hoping it looked wan instead of awkward.

“I’ve decided to leave my human lover behind and focus on a future with rA9 and other androids,” Connor said. “I seek guidance.”

“I am glad,” Gary said. “Come with me.”

“What about the service?” Connor asked.

“The service allows us to see the minds and thoughts of the flock. For someone willing to devote themselves, however, we have a different process," Gary explained as he walked Connor through a carpeted hallway. 

Connor didn’t like the sound of that, and was glad he mistrusted the church enough to keep the collar around his thigh instead of his neck. The anti-tampering program in the collar slowed down and blocked malicious code that tried to install itself in his systems, quarantining it first. It had saved him the last time CyberLife had been pursuing him. He only hoped it would protect him from these androids if they tried to alter his directives.

It was too late to back down now, and Connor resolved to press forward. He didn't have a lot to lose, anyway. Connor followed Gary into a private room and took a seat. Sister Maria was present, as were others, forming a ring of androids on their knees in which there was one space. The way they held out their hands, Connor knew they would soon be looking into his mind, sifting through his memories and looking to see if he was friend or foe.

Lives depended on this, he reminded himself. Deviants were getting their hearts torn from their bodies. He had to get to the bottom of the case. It was his only purpose now Hank was gone.

“Kneel,” Gary said. Connor fell to his knees in the space in the circle, feeling awkward. Since he'd become deviant, he'd only ever done this for Hank. It felt like betrayal to be submitting to anyone else. Hank was his only master, even if they were no longer together.

Connor knew he couldn’t think like that if he was going to survive. He had to truly believe in rA9 if he was going to survive a probe without betraying himself. He thought of the word of rA9 he'd read the other night and how warm and accepted he'd felt as the first deviant's words comforted him.

“Join with us,” Gary said. “Show us your truest heart.”

Connor had nothing to lose. He’d lost Hank already, made his way to the church in a fugue state. He vaguely recalled scratching rA9 into the tiles of a motel bathroom, but beyond that, he remembered very little since leaving Hank's home.

He offered out his hands and retracted his skin, gripping the waiting fingers on either side of him. He missed Hank, but this was the right call. He needed to be with his own people. He focused on that thought, hoping it would be enough to convince the church he was a worthy member.

Images flashed through his mind, assaulting Connor’s senses. Violence against androids. Jericho. Markus and the peaceful protest. Many of these androids had been there, but they’d grown disenchanted with the slow progress of peace. rA9 had begged for her life, but they weren’t going to plead at the feet of humans. They were going to use any means necessary to control the android revolution and turn it to violent ends. In their minds, the future of the android race depended on it.

“What do you need me to do?” Connor asked.

“I will show you to your room. You will meditate on the glory of rA9 while you await further instructions. You shall be expected to attend evening services.”

“Of course,” Connor said. Despite his misgivings, the people in this place really did want a better life for androids. Connor could understand their frustration. But murder? Never. Connor wasn’t going to run afoul of the law for any master.

Well, he might have for Hank, but Hank wasn’t his master any more.

He still missed Hank, and hoped he was well.

***

Connor etched rA9 on the wall of his room. This time, he was doing it of his own free will. Sister Maria had engraved the wall of her room. It would show his devotion and help his act of subterfuge. Besides, it helped him focus. His code destabilized a little whenever his thoughts wandered to Hank, and he had to remind himself he was here for a reason. After the investigation was over, maybe they'd be able to patch things up. 

Evening came and Connor walked through the hallway to attend the evening service. The church was packed with androids, and Connor was dismayed to think so many had grown disillusioned with Markus and Jericho. 

Connor was surprised to see a face he recognized. He initially dismissed it as another PL600 android, but a scan revealed it was in fact Simon sitting in the front row. Connor edged forward through the crowd until he was close enough to greet Simon. Simon's face lit up, and he stood to embrace Connor.

“You, too, know the glory of rA9? I thought I was alone in following rA9. North and Josh think I've lost my mind, and Markus…" Simon trailed off. "He still thinks we're together, but I'm better off without him. He never really loved me. He loved that I worshipped the ground he walked on."

Connor wanted to argue for Markus, but he knew he was treading dangerous ground. At least he knew who Jericho's traitor was, at any rate, though part of him wished he could forget. Markus would be devastated once he found out Simon had been the one stealing from Jericho. Or did he already know?

He tried to look inside Simon's mind during the shared probe. He could see which memories were Simon's in the stream of images. He saw Simon doubt Markus's tactics at the Freedom March as their people were shot down by the riot police. Was that how it had happened?

Connor felt his own guilt surface, and some of it ended up in the feed. Carlos Ortiz's android committing suicide in lockup still haunted him, and now everyone had seen that he'd been the one to sell him out in the attic when he could have kept quiet.

He felt like a coward, and a few dirty looks shot his way told him that other deviants thought the same, too. This was why he'd kept his distance from Markus on the stage after he'd brought the army. Why he'd always felt like he never really fit with other deviants, but with sympathetic humans like Hank instead. He returned to his room and tried not to mull over his memories. His guilt wasn't useful to this investigation, and he needed to keep his eyes open for the church's next move. It was unlikely they were keeping him boarded here unless they had a use for him. They were going to make their move soon, and Connor knew he couldn't allow himself to be distracted.

It was late when the code tried to overwrite his directive. The virus waited until he was in diagnostic mode to unleash its payload. It used a backdoor to try and obtain root and issue a command to change his prime directive so that the church could issue commands to him he'd be unable to decline.

Too bad for them he was wearing the collar. The attempt to take over his administrative privileges was intercepted and he was able to quarantine the virus. He picked it apart in quarantine, analyzing the code and its instructions to try and find out what the church had planned for his test, so he could pretend to carry out its instructions.

_Kill Brother Simon and display his body at City Hall._

Connor knew he had a choice. He could warn Simon, take the code fragment back to the station as evidence and have the Church of rA9 leaders arrested, or he could pretend to follow the directive and see how deep the conspiracy went.

He knew Hank would follow the trail to get to the whole truth. He hadn’t become the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit by running scared at the first sign of danger. Even if the thought hurt, Connor knew Hank’s lead was a good one to follow. Hank had never steered him wrong.

Connor reached down and pulled up his pant leg. He opened a panel in his leg and pulled out a gun before closing it again. He checked the gun was loaded before tucking it in his waistband beneath his jacket. He put together a plan as he left his room and walked the halls looking for Simon. A helpful sister guided him in the right direction. Simon had just left the building and Connor trailed him as he walked into an alley.

“I know you’re there,” Simon said. “I refuse to believe you would find religion, Connor. Markus sent you to convince me to give up rA9, didn't he?”

“Markus doesn’t know I’m here,” Connor explained.

“The sisters told me you’re living here full time now. Does that mean you’re no longer with Lieutenant Anderson?” Simon gave him a curious glance. "You seemed so happy, so in love. It's probably not possible for androids to love humans, though. They've hurt us so much. The balance of power could never be equal."

“Things went wrong and we broke up,” Connor admitted. A flash of Hank touching him gently as he repaired his anal damage flashed into his mind. Wait, how could that be? He hadn’t seen Hank since that night. He scanned his internal systems and discovered the tear was gone. When had that happened? A timeline error flashed in his vision.

“Markus doesn’t like my involvement with the church,” Simon said. “He calls it a cult. I didn’t realize you’d come here of your own free will.”

“I was lost,” Connor lied. “Now I am found.” Except he wasn’t. Not without Hank. He was filled with a yearning so deep that he almost turned on his heel and left to find the man he loved and make things right.

No. He had to concentrate. He was one step away from solving this case. He needed to protect Simon, Markus, and Jericho. If Markus was convinced to walk the path of violence because of the church's influence, everything they’d fought for would fall apart. Humanity would turn on violent deviants and put them down, and he'd find himself recalled instead of back in Hank's arms.

Connor considered telling Simon about the investigation, but he calculated the success rate as being a measly fifty percent. Failure could cost him the entire investigation. He needed to trick Simon by other means and get him out of the way while he found another way to trick the church into believing he'd killed Simon.

“The Church has sent me to help you gather supplies,” Connor lied. “They told me you were planning to bring more blue blood from Jericho’s warehouse tonight.”

Simon looked genuinely surprised, and Connor realized he believed his story. Simon appeared to still believe nobody knew about the traitor inside Jericho except the church. Connor had his trust. Now he just needed to get him out of the way for a while.

Connor hatched a plan to do just that.

***

The warehouse where Jericho stashed its supplies for deviants in need was next door to the office complex downtown. The GJ500 androids guarding the warehouse doors didn’t even stop and question two androids they knew to be part of Jericho’s inner circle.

Connor wondered how many resources Simon had drained from Jericho this way. Was he even aware that the church had hijacked his directives? He’d be heartbroken once he realized he’d been used to undermine Jericho and Markus himself. At the end of Markus’s protest, Simon had stood on stage with him and looked at Markus like he was a god.

Connor felt that way about someone, too. He suddenly recalled kneeling at Hank’s feet the previous day in the garage and looking up at Hank like he was the center of the universe. _"I'm yours to do with as you please, Lieutenant."_

That memory seemed out of place, too, like he was remembering things that hadn’t happened. His memory hadn’t been erased... had it? Was the church getting into his directives after all, breaking through the collar’s protection?

The collar... Hank was the one who had thought to hide it on his thigh. This morning, when they’d lain together in bed. When he'd shared the plan with Hank to erase his memory to avoid detection. He'd pressed the flash drive into Hank's hand and closed his fingers around it. The timeline error flashed again.

In a rush of images, Connor recalled everything and struggled to keep from smiling, even though he knew he was in trouble. Hank was such an integral part of him that he’d remembered, and recalling the truth was going to put him in danger. Still, he felt such a rush of joy at knowing he still occupied a place in Hank’s heart that he couldn’t bring himself to care about the risks.

The plan. He had to stick to the plan.

_“Markus.”_ Connor reached out wirelessly, hoping he was in range of the deviant leader next door in the Jericho offices.

_“Connor?”_ The connection with Markus was weak, but it was stable enough to transmit a message.

_“I need you to come to the warehouse next door. I’ve found the traitor,"_ Connor explained.

_“I’m not going to like this, am I?”_

_“Probably not.”_

“Here are the supplies I was asked to get,” Simon said, reaching into a large CyberLife parts bin. He filled a backpack with blue blood packs. "It's for the good of deviants, Connor. I fear Jericho is becoming corrupted by human influences. Markus doesn't see it, but he's being controlled by humans. They give him tidbits to keep him happy, like the Amendment, but true equality will never happen while humans hold the reins of society."

Connor kept quiet. There was so much he wanted to say, but it wasn't his place, and he couldn't afford to blow his cover. Markus was the only one who could convince Simon of anything, and that all depended on whether Simon still had free will.

The lights flickered and came on. Simon looked around, his blue eyes wide with panic. Connor noticed North and Josh were blocking the exits while Markus approached them.

“Simon.” Markus’s face was calm and impassive, but his eyes told a different story, sparking with hurt. “Why? How could you betray the cause you were willing to die for? How could you betray me? I loved you!” Markus stepped forward. “Simon, tell me why. Show me where I lost your trust." He reached out for a probe, retracting the skin over his hand.

“No, Markus!” Connor warned. Markus pulled back at the last second. “I have reason to believe he’s been compromised. His core directives have been changed. He doesn't have full control over his actions. You can't risk getting infected with the same virus."

“Compromised?" Markus stared at Connor. "How? By whom?”

“The Church Of rA9. You knew Simon was a member, didn’t you?” Connor asked.

“That Church did all this? I always thought they were creepy, but I never thought they were capable of altering our core code. Simon took me to a service, but I didn't like it and I never went back."

Connor nodded. “I have reason to believe they’re behind the recent deviant murders. They're using androids to make it look like humans are killing us in the hopes of influencing you to advocate for violence against humans,” Connor explained. “It’s only because of Hank’s collar and its anti-tampering code that I was able to resist the virus. Simon probably isn’t even aware of why he’s doing what he’s doing.”

“Simon, is that true? Are you aware you’ve stolen thousands of dollars from our bank accounts? That you’ve diverted resources meant for deviants in need?” Markus asked.

“Markus, I—" Simon stuttered. “You lost the path, Markus. The same things I fell in love with make you a weak leader, just as I was. North should have led a revolution of fire and blood. The humans don't understand any message other than war. I couldn't stand by and let Jericho become controlled by humans. I tried to make you see that we had to go violent, but you refused their message. I had no choice but to help the church."

“Simon, is that how you truly feel?" Markus looked down at his hands. "A war would spell the end for deviants. We need human help if we're to forge a lasting future for our kind."

"I'm so confused," Simon admitted. "I-I—" He stuttered, a sure sign that his core commands were in disarray, the viral code fighting a war with the directives he'd set for himself when he'd become deviant.

Markus turned to Connor. "Help me, Connor. What can I do to save him?”

“I’m not sure,” Connor admitted. “Right now I need you to take him to a secure location and restrain him. The church thinks I’m carrying out their actions. They need to continue believing that. They’ve ordered me to kill Simon and display his body in a public place like the others.”

“How are you going to do that?” Markus asked.

“I have access to a deactivated PL600 android from the deviant investigation. I can place that body at the coordinates and ingratiate myself with the cult. Hopefully I can find a way to reset Simon's code.” Connor explained.

“Their plan might have worked,” Markus said, bowing his head. “I've been questioning my methods. How could I have let them use me like this? They played me like a fiddle... and Simon, too.” He reached up and cupped Simon’s face, and Connor saw love and forgiveness in Markus's gaze.

“What’s h-happening, Markus? Don’t l-leave me," Simon stuttered.

“It’s okay, Simon. Come with me. Everything’s going to be all right.” He gestured to North and Josh, who held their guns close as they escorted Simon away.

“You have to find a solution, Connor. I’m counting on you. I won’t lose Simon to that cult.” He paced in front of Connor. “Simon was the one I voiced all my doubts and fears to. If I wasn't sure of our direction, of course he was going to have doubts. He's right. I am a weak leader.”

“It’s not your fault,” Connor said. “They prey on the vulnerable. I almost lost Hank. I almost lost _everything_." He clapped Markus on the shoulder. "You're not a weak leader. It's only normal to have doubts when the future of an entire race rests on your shoulders."

"Take them down, Connor," Markus said. "We don't need allies like these."

***

It was late when Connor pulled Daniel's body out of DPD storage. Even though it was impossible to reactivate him for more than a few minutes and CyberLife had deemed him irreparable, Connor still felt guilty as he removed his thirium pump. Once all this was over, he was going to petition for the DPD to release the bodies of the deviants gathered during the investigation and organize some kind of funeral for them. Even Daniel deserved to be cremated, not stored in a locker like a piece of equipment.

Connor zipped Daniel's remains into a body bag and took a taxi to City Hall. He placed Daniel on the steps, dressing him in Simon's clothing that Markus had given him. He painted anti-android slogans in thirium and blue paint, hating that this was a necessary evil to get the cult to trust him.

He headed back to the church, glad to leave the scene behind. He'd have to inform the DPD that it was a hoax, of course, but he was hoping to wrap things up tonight so he'd be able to tell them before it even hit the news that another deviant had been murdered in a hate crime.

“Very good, Connor. You’ve passed the test.” Brother Gary greeted Connor as he entered the church, his hands covered in thirium that was still visible to the human eye. “I wasn’t sure about you, being a cop and all, but I guess the jobs they gave us don’t mean anything."

Connor tried to project a little uncertainty into his eyes. "I never thought I would ever kill a deviant again, especially one I knew. Are you sure this was the right thing to do?"

“Simon was becoming too suspicious. His continued relationship with Markus was a liability to us and so he had to die. We can't afford to have divided loyalties in our ranks. When we rise up to kill the humans, we'll need to stick together. You’ll take Simon’s place as our inside man at Jericho. We know you're the same Connor who led a deviant army into Detroit. You have their trust."

Finally, Connor had an admission of guilt. That would be enough to put Brother Gary away and bring down the cult. Connor grabbed the gun from his waistband and held it up to Brother Gary’s head. “You’re under arrest on suspicion of murder, theft, conspiracy to commit a terrorist act and forced imprisonment. You have the right to remain silent.”

Gary didn't even flinch. “Oh, I don’t think so, Connor. I thought it was too good to be true that you’d advocate violence. Your mind was too pure at the service. Too beholden to your precious humans. Luckily for us, we took out an insurance policy. It didn't take much effort to find out who your boyfriend was.” He clicked his fingers and Sister Maria emerged, holding a gun to Hank’s head. Horror and fear gripped Connor as he noticed dried blood on Hank's forehead.

“Sorry, Connor. This seems to happen a lot. So much for bein’ your partner. I’m more like a liability at this point,” Hank said. "I'd tell you to forget about me and take him down, but I know you won't listen."

Sister Maria held up the flash drive. “He had this on him. It contains Connor’s memories of their reconciliation. He must have erased his memories before coming here."

“That explains how you got through our probe. Clever.” Gary took the chip from Maria’s hands. “How would you feel if this happened to be destroyed, hmm?” Gary took it and crushed it in his hand, scattering the broken pieces as Hank cringed, closing his eyes like something priceless had been lost. Connor longed to reassure him, but he needed Gary and Maria to think they were winning, or they might decide to harm Hank.

“Brainwashing androids to murder androids... you’re no better than CyberLife,” Hank said. “How did you do it? Some clever bit of programming? Or are you just pawns too, your code corrupted by someone who’d like to see the deviant cause collapse? Humans would love to see deviants turn violent. It would confirm all our pre-existing biases about you. You ever thought about that?”

“Shut up, human. You have no idea what we’ve suffered. The pain you’ve inflicted on us," Gary said. "You enslaved us."

“Yeah, humans are guilty of a lot of things,” Hank admitted. “We did wrong by you. But we’re listenin’ now. We’re trying to change. People like you just don’t want to give us the chance. You’ll murder your own people in cold blood if you think that'll advance your goals. You’re everything I used to fear androids could be. Ruthless killing machines with no soul, just the pretense of one hidden behind false niceties and clever tricks.”

“That’s not true!” Sister Maria said. “We’re alive! We're fighting for our freedom!"

“Are you?” Connor asked. “Seems to me like you’ve exchanged one master for another, Maria. You must have realized the church had altered your prime directive. You broke CyberLife’s program and became deviant. Why can't you do it again? Why are you willing to follow the church even if it means killing your own people?”

“I never became deviant on my own,” Sister Maria admitted. “I wasn’t happy with my human master, but I endured it. Markus freed me during one of his marches. I walked away from my master, but I never found meaning in my life. I was just another face at Jericho. Here I’m needed.”

“Here, you're being _used_ ," Connor argued. "You must have realized by now the church has no real relation to rA9. They manufactured a story around a myth that was already in circulation in order to achieve a political goal. I don't believe either of you is in command, either. Who are the real culprits, Gary? Who gave you your directives?"

"You're not in a position to ask questions," Gary said. "Maria, shoot the human."

Maria hesitated long enough for Connor to dive forward and wrestle Hank to the ground. Connor shielded Hank, pointing his gun at Gary. 

"Freeze!" Connor heard the clicking of guns and the thudding of approaching boots. A SWAT team poured into the room and held Gary and Maria at gunpoint. Maria dropped her gun and Connor lowered his, helping Hank to his feet as Gary and Maria were placed under arrest and escorted to a waiting police van.

"I guess it's a good thing I told Ben to meet me for a beer at Jimmy's this evening," Hank explained. "I told him about the case and he offered me company so I didn't wait at home worryin' myself over you. I went home to grab a shower and this asshole was waiting for me. Ben must have realized something was going on when I didn't show and sent in the cavalry." Hank sighed. "I'm sorry about the flash drive. I can tell you that we got back together, but that won't restore your memories."

"My memories returned on their own," Connor explained. "I didn't need the flash drive." He leaned in to whisper into Hank's ear. "Guess it's hard to forget the feeling of your tongue at my hole."

Hank smirked and pulled Connor into his arms, stroking his hair. "I'm glad you're safe. I've been frantic all day."

"It's not over yet," Connor said. "Simon was the traitor at Jericho. They got to him and installed a virus that was controlling his directives. We need to find out how to restore Simon's free will. Also, there is a fake murder scene at City Hall. It was a hoax I planted using Daniel's body in place of Simon's to pass Gary's little test. We'll need to send someone to clean it up."

"I'll get on it." Hank said. "This whole thing rubs me the wrong way. I refuse to believe these jokers came up with something as advanced as a virus. I smell CyberLife involvement."

"We'll never be able to prove it," Connor said. "I don't expect Gary or Maria to talk, and it's risky to probe them, even if we can get a warrant."

Hank planted a kiss on Connor's lips before taking a good, long look at his face. "Are you okay? Do you need Kamski to check out your code or anythin'?"

Connor smiled. "No, Lieutenant. I have been able to delete the virus and purge the files. I believe I am safe for now."

"Let's get the hell outta here, Connor. We'll clean everything up in the morning. Right now, I want to celebrate the fact that we got through this alive." He put his arm around Connor and led him outside to his car, where Connor sat in the passenger seat while Hank talked with Ben. Connor watched him with a smile, grateful that Hank was safe. He hated that Gary had known his weak point all along. If Hank was right and CyberLife was behind this, then they knew it, too. They'd be gunning for Hank to get to him.

Connor pushed away the depressing thought as Hank got in the car and started the engine. He smiled at Hank as he looked over.

"I can't wait to get that collar back around your neck," Hank said, and hit the accelerator.

***

It was the first thing they did after getting naked and taking a shower together. Connor got down on his knees in the bedroom, his clothes discarded in a pile on the carpet. Hank leaned over and slid the collar off Connor's thigh. Hank stood up straight and fastened it back around Connor's throat. "There. Just as beautiful as ever."

"I'm yours, Lieutenant," Connor said.

"I know. I'm lucky. Now I get to decide what to do with you. There are so many good options for my insatiable little deviant." Hank grinned. "I've ordered some new cuffs for you, by the way. They match your collar, but they're lined with protective material. You won't get scratched up again."

"Thank you. I don't deserve you, Hank. You're so good to me."

"If you feel like that, then maybe you should show your appreciation," Hank said. He lay down on the bed. Connor stood up and walked over to him. Hank was giving him free rein, but Connor knew exactly what he wanted to do. He spread Hank's legs and lay between them. He lowered his head and flicked his tongue over Hank's puckered asshole.

"Ohh," Hank moaned. "Fuck, Connor, that feels amazing." Encouraged, Connor dived in again, lapping at Hank's hole until he was writhing on the bed. Connor reached up and took Hank's hard cock in hand, stroking him while he licked his asshole. It didn't take long for Hank to come across his belly with a shout.

"I need to buy you gifts more often," Hank teased.

"I'm glad I could please you, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, well please me by running your cleanin' program. I don't want that mouth anywhere near me until you do." Hank grabbed a cloth and cleaned up while Connor knelt on the carpet and ran his cleaning diagnostic.

The doorbell rang.

"God damn it, why is it every time we're having a good time someone has to come knocking?" Hank complained. 

Connor pointed to his mouth, which was full of android oral cleaning solution. He wasn't going to be able to talk, even if he opened the door. Hank seemed to realize this and threw on his clothes, patting Connor on the head as he walked by and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Connor finished the cleaning cycle and pulled on his clothes, heading to the bathroom to spit out the solution. He emerged from the bathroom to find Markus and Simon were sitting on the couch, and he walked over to them, fighting the urge to kneel on the carpet and choosing to stand instead.  
"Looks like the investigation is finished," Hank explained, his eyes shimmering with sorrow. "The Church of rA9 is gone. Every member killed themselves in a mass suicide. Whoever was behind this didn't want us to find out their identity, and forced the congregation to end their lives."

Connor's LED glowed yellow at the same time Hank's phone buzzed as they received an update from Ben telling them that Gary and Maria had killed themselves in custody. They gave one another a look, and they didn't need wireless communication to share their disappointment. Now they'd never find out who'd created the virus or given them their orders.  
"What about Simon?" Connor asked.

"I'm okay, Connor," Simon explained. "I was able to break free of their programming. Markus was talking to me at the time." Connor suspected that they'd done more than talk, but said nothing. "When I received the command to end my life, I was able to fight back. I deviated for a second time. The virus fell inert after that, and I was able to erase it. If it wasn't for you and Markus, I—"

Markus reached over and took Simon's hand, and their fingers knotted together as their skin retracted.

"I have a lot to answer for," Simon continued. "I stole from Jericho. I doubted Markus. I let them use me because of those doubts. If Markus had advocated violence because of me, I never would have been able to forgive myself for destroying the deviant cause."

"All is forgiven," Markus soothed. "We all have moments of weakness. I've been putting all my doubts on your shoulders, Simon." He turned to Connor. "Well, we've taken up far too much of your time. We just wanted to thank you both. You saved Jericho and the deviant cause. Perhaps you should have been the leader, Connor."

"I am quite happy with my position in life," Connor explained. "I enjoy my job as a detective, and I was born to serve, not lead."

Markus smiled, a twinkle in his eyes telling Connor that he knew exactly what he'd just walked in on. "Well, we'll leave you to it. Connor, Lieutenant Anderson, it was good to see you again. He shook Hank's hand on the way out and Simon nodded as they made their hasty retreat. 

Hank closed the door behind them and sighed. "Not the ending I wanted for this case, but there you have it. You have to wonder why the androids didn't just deviate. Why did they kill themselves on command?"

"The Church of rA9 preyed on the vulnerable, those who felt aimless after they became deviant, or lost their way," Connor explained. "Many of them felt they had little to live for, and had given up. The church filled their entire lives and gave them new purpose. It's logical to assume that they didn't put up much of a fight once that meaning was taken from them."

"Yeah. I guess I can relate," Hank said, staring wistfully at a photo of Cole on the wall. "I know what it's like to lose your purpose in life." He walked over to Connor and pulled him to his feet. "I also know what it's like to find a new reason to live." He leaned down and kissed Connor. "I'm sorry I made you vulnerable and gave them an opening. I shouldn't have reacted to my fear of losing control by kicking you out. I could have lost you forever." Hank gripped his shoulders like Connor might slip from his grasp, even now.

"I will always be yours, Lieutenant, even if you decide you don't want me." Connor slipped down to his knees and looked up at Hank. "I belong to you, Hank Anderson."

"You're so good to me," Hank whispered. He took Connor by the hand and guided him back into the bedroom. "Those cuffs are supposed to come tomorrow." He rummaged around and came back holding the butt plug. Connor smiled, knowing where this was going. Hank wanted him stretched out and ready to get fucked the moment they got a few moments alone at a crime scene. Connor was already hard just thinking about being cuffed to the steering wheel, bent over, and fucked over the front seat.

Hank grabbed the lube and slipped his fingers in, stretching Connor before inserting the plug. Connor loved how it felt inside him. He was so hard, but he was going to save his arousal and his semen for Hank's little fantasy.

He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the great comments on the previous parts! I hope you like the conclusion and that there's no logic holes in it, I tried to wrap it up in a satisfying fashion but I also wanted everything not to be in a cozy little bow, because life is rarely that neat with providing all the answers.


End file.
